Evil Doctor Sohma
by savethesalmon
Summary: A certain Sohma doctor becomes a little unhinged.
1. Haru

Hatori was bored. One would think that such a simple person would not bore so easily, but Hatori was no simple man. What to do, what to do? Oh yes, that family of his. The one who he is supposed to care for in their time of need? They seemed like they could use a small… check-up. And so he called up his first patient.

"So, Hatori, I heard you wanted to see me?" Haru mumbled as we walked into his older cousin's office. To be honest, the place had always made him uncomfortable, and the hungry look in Hatori's eye wasn't helping.

"Yes, please… Do take a seat." Hatori stated, with a slight grin creeping up his lips, ever so slowly, as if to imply it was never there. But Haru knew otherwise.

"Listen, I really need to hurry this up. I'm perfectly healthy s-" Haru was cut off by a large hand on the small of his back. His face was a look of stricken horror, which only grew worse as the hand slid farther down. "Stop that, Hatori… It's really making me uncomfortable… Do you want me to turn black?" Haru asked.

"Oh Haru…. Haru, Haru, Haru… You really are a stupid young boy. I guess that's why you're the ox, huh? Don't take it personally though; it's not your fault that no one will ever love you. Is it?" Hatori laughed, this sure was entertaining. His grinned turned into a Cheshire smile as he slowly inched his face closer to the younger man's. "Would you like it, if I touched you like this…?" Hatori inquired, as he placed a hand gently on the boy's face.

"N-No Hatori! Stop that! You're really starting to piss me off!" Haru shouted, beginning to turn black.

**Smack**

The slap on the cow's face resonated through the room, and the two men stood speechless for what seemed like eternity. Then the fighting began. First it was mere kicks and smacks, nothing Haru hadn't dealt with before. But the abuse quickly escalated. Soon he was being pounded into the floor, screaming while his older cousin showed no mercy. Then, Hatori pulled out the knife. It was long and shiny and best of all sharp. Haru knew this was the end. He silently wept as the older man cut beautiful designs into his now mutilated body.

Several hours later, the pain was gone, and Haru lay dead on the Sohma doctor's floor.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry the spacing is a little weird in this chapter! Anyway, I suppose I should have warned you that this is a rather creepy fan fiction. So if you are particularly sensitive, I wouldn't recommend reading it! **


	2. Kagura

Hatori wasn't satisfied. No, not quite yet. This was just the tip of the iceberg. He laughed maniacally at the brilliant streaks of red that surrounded him .He liked them, and as he cast his newly deceased cousin into a nearby closet, he couldn't help but want more.

"Hello~~" A cheerful voice sounded throughout the building. She was here. The not so innocent young woman Hatori had been waiting for.

"Kagura, you're here early." Hatori stated stoically, hoping she wouldn't notice the blood strewn about the room.

"Hm, something's different! I can't quite place my finger on it, Hatori-san!" Kagura walked around the room, as if trying to find some hidden answer. "Oh I know!" She exclaimed. Now Hatori was scared, did she notice? That would ruin the fun, he had to admit.

"You've redecorated, haven't you? I suppose even a man as simple as you needs to change things up sometimes. I like it, the color really sui-" And for the second time today, Hatori cut off one of his cousins mid-sentence.

"Kagura, you do know why I called you here today, right? I need to examine you, please disrobe." Hatori said in his professional voice. Kagura was surprised by her cousin's bluntness, but he never had been one to beat around the bush. She quickly took off her clothing and sat on the examining table. She didn't feel uncomfortable being naked around him, this was Hatori, her doctor and her older cousin.

Hatori started off slowly, checking her entire body for anything "wrong". Then, after several minutes of examination, he began to rub her thighs gently. He kept going further and further, until even Kagura felt uncomfortable.

"Hatori-san, is this really necessary? I mean, you've never done this before, I really don't see the point…" She whispered, starting to become alarmed. Hatori put a finger up to her lips, and continued his perverted ministrations.

"Does this feel good, Kagura? I think you like this…" He whispered seductively as crawled on top of her. Kagura was crying now, knowing she definitely did not want this to happen.

"NO, Hatori! This does not feel good! Please stop this now!" Kagura wailed, hoping maybe if he didn't stop, somebody would hear her and try to save her. Little did she know, Hatori had had these walls soundproofed (for medical reasons, of course) and she was completely defenseless. When he didn't stop, Kagura cried "You won't get away with this! I'll ruin you! My family, they'll kill you!".

"No, my darling Kagura. You see, I will get away with this. Because once I'm done with you, my dear friend Mr. Slicey is going to pay you a visit." And again the Cheshire smile appeared.


	3. Momiji

'Hm, well that makes two bodies. But they look lonely, perhaps they need some company?' Hatori thought, before sauntering off to meet his next victim- so dearly referred to as a patient.

"Hari~~! I'm sorry I'm so late! Kyo-kun was being mean to me again!" the young rabbit squealed as he walked through the door to his cousin's office. Hatori was not impressed, but tried not to show it, so as to not ruin the fun he had planned.

"Well now, Momiji, you know how I feel about punctuality… I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished, it's only fair." Hatori smiled and led the young blonde to his bathroom, one of the only areas that was yet to be bloodied. "Now, just wait here while I get… Prepared." Hatori left his cousin in the small room.

"Okay, Hatori. I know I shouldn't have been late, but what am I doing in here?" Momiji called from the other room, as his cousin mixed together the necessary supplies.

"Momiji, I'm going to need you to disrobe and get into the bathtub. Please, don't ask so many questions, no need to be even naughtier." Hatori started to set up a variety of cups filled with colored liquids. Momiji did as he was told, so to not be scolded any further. But he had to admit this side of Hatori was frightening him.

Hatori dipped a paintbrush in one of the glasses before swirling the bright paint on the chest of his young cousin. He continued to do this for some time, while the young blonde stared at him, confused and unsure how to react. Then it hit him, the stinging. There was a ghastly burning sensation on the places his cousin had decorated him.

"Hatori! What is this stuff? Really Hari, I'm scared! Take it off, please!" Momiji shrieked, as his skin continued to burn, the scalding paint leaving him nearly delirious with pain.

"Momiji, what did I tell you about being obedient? I suppose I'll just have to discipline you further. I really do wonder how you turned out this… bad. Is it because your parents abandoned you? Is it because your very own mother knew you were a monster the second she laid eyes on you? Huh? Well, I for one, think you are a rotten little boy, Momiji." Hatori was shouting now, his eyes wide with rage as he poured the acidic paint all over the sobbing boy's body.

As the small blonde boy began to lose consciousness, Hatori felt a deep laugh rattle through his bones.

But it still wasn't enough.


	4. Ritsu

Finally, Hatori had time to clean this dreadful mess. Red really didn't suit him, he thought. But it looked delicious on the newly deceased bodies in his closet. The thought of them made him smile slightly, and then chuckle, before he heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come on in, Ritsu. I'm going to make this quick. Please take off that… Dress… of yours and join me in the examination room." Hatori stated politely. He never did have much of a liking for the poor monkey of the zodiac. The nervous man rushed through the door and did as he was told as quickly as possible.

"Ritsu, I thought you might like to look at these new pills I've received. They are supposed to really help with social anxiety, and I thought they might be able to help you." Hatori said as he pulled a handful of large, colorful pills from his pocket.

"O-Oh really? I couldn't, that would be too much! Oh, but you went through so much trouble to get them. I guess I'll take them Please don't be ashamed of me~!" The nervous monkey shouted as he began to slowly unravel.

Hatori really had had enough with this walking panic attack. "Shut up and take the pills, Ritsu." Hatori stated calmly as he shoved the handful into his cousin's mouth. The timid ginger began to choke, not able to handle so many pills at once. Then he began seeing things. His fragile body trembled as the nightmares around him came to life. The scale turned into a deadly piranha, the door was an abysmal black hole, and the stoic man in front of him held a long knife. Hatori looked at his prey with hungry eyes.

"Really Ritsu, you shouldn't be such a bother. It's almost as if you're asking for me to murder you on the spot. But what's the fun in that, hm? No, I would like to enjoy this at least, so please try to be more courteous." Hatori scowled as he slowly cut tiny designs into the pale skin of his victim. Ritsu was too far gone in the Hell his drugs had provided him with to freak out now, but every muscle in his body tensed with absolute fear.

"I'll just make some pretty designs, have a little fun, you know? The drugs will kill you eventually, but I was hoping you could at least enjoy them first." Hatori hummed happily, hacking away and the terrified monkey. Finally, he decided he'd had enough fun.

"I'll be going now. You do what you want with the remaining time." Hatori said cheerfully. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, you really have been a burden on everybody for so long. This is really all for the best. Who needs scum like you anyway?" Hatori laughed, and with that, the monkey was gone.


	5. Kisa and Hiro

Hatori really was starting to feel a slight sense of urgency. After all, it would only take so long for those other Sohma idiots to figure out that something was wrong, right? So he decided to call in two people, his beloved cousins Hiro and Kisa. This was going to be a blast! After all, two's fun, but three really is a party!

"Kisa, don't you think it's kind of weird that Hatori would invite us for a checkup together? He's never done that before…" Hiro didn't want to sound cynical, but the situation really didn't make sense. Although, it did mean he got to spend more time with Kisa, and that was always a plus.

"I'm sure Hatori-san has a perfectly good reason for it, Hiro-kun." Kisa giggled, not thinking too much about what her pessimistic cousin said. "Hatori-san! W-We're here! Did you want us to come in?" Kisa shouted nervously. When nobody replied, Hiro got angry and pushed open the door. He didn't want to wait for somebody who had invited him there in the first place.

"We're here, Hatori." Hiro sneered, when he saw his older cousin in the examination room. "Now can we just get this over with? Tohru was going to take us to the park or something…" Hiro added.

"Well of course, Hiro. Please sit down, I'll try to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. Now Kisa, I'm going to need you to undress for me." Hatori stated matter-of-factly. Both Kisa and Hiro reddened quickly, but Kisa soon obeyed.

"I- I can just wait outside you know…" Hiro mumbled. Feeling increasingly embarrassed by the situation.

"Nonsense, we're all family here, right? Now Kisa, I'm going to have to touch you in some very special places, to make sure you're healthy. Don't feel uncomfortable." Hatori smiled, and touched his younger cousin in a very perverted fashion.

"H-Hey, I don't think you have to do that! Could you stop that?" Hiro shouted, he was angry now.

"Oh now, do we have a peeping Tom? Just look away if you don't like it, Hiro." Hatori scolded, before continuing to touch the young girl. She squeaked quietly now and then, and tears were forming in her eyes. This whole thing spelled out dangerous.

Finally, when Hatori's rough, perverted ministrations became a little bit too much, Kisa screeched "Stop it! P-Please stop it now Hatori! H-Hiro! Come help me!" She was sobbing now, but Hatori's face never changed, he remained his uncaring, stoic self. Hiro ran over to the man, and attempted to pull him off of his childhood sweetheart, but it was no use. The small boy didn't have any power over the tall, muscular man, and was slammed into a nearby wall with ease.

Hiro Sohma watched while his quiet, gentle, kind (other words like that, you know?) love was raped and taken advantage of. Then, the cruel doctor pulled out what looked like a shot of something. As he slipped it into Kisa's bloodstream, she slowly lost consciousness.

"She's dead, you know that, right Hiro?" Hatori whispered. "She's dead, and it's all your fault! You could have helped her, saved her even! She didn't have to die like this, but she did, Hiro. All because you were too weak and powerless to do anything about it. People like you are the scum of the Earth, you know that?" Hatori's voice barely grew about a whisper, but the venom in his words stung just as badly.

"You know what, Hiro? I think you should join her, it's only fair. Why should she be the only one who has to go through that? That's not really reasonable, Hiro." Hatori stated, before grabbing the young boy and pushing him to the cold, hard, metal table.


End file.
